


Can I change your mind?

by bangyababy



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Suspicious Harry Potter, The lightest angst in the world, carefree Draco Malfoy, ministry functions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Watching Malfoy dance with various members of the upper class all night, Harry couldn't help but think hewas up to something.That is, until Malfoy asks him to dance.





	Can I change your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord monthly drabble challenge! Prompt was "time for a change," and the word count was 400. Thanks so much to glittering_git for the beta!

Harry watched Draco Malfoy move across the floor, an older woman whom Harry vaguely recognised as a member of the Wizengamot in his arms, with a frown. The woman was laughing openly at something Malfoy had just murmured to him, and he was grinning like he wanted nothing more than to make this woman laugh. The song ended and Malfoy gave her a gracious bow and she wandered off towards her waiting husband with stars in her eyes. 

Harry snorted into his drink, disgusted at the display. It was obvious that Malfoy was only trying to butter her up for one self-serving, if not nefarious, purpose or another. But she let herself be charmed, and now Malfoy was the belle of the ball and heading straight for Harry. Harry thought about going to sit at his table but realised that would look like he was avoiding Malfoy, which he certainly was  _ not _ . 

“Good evening, Potter,” Malfoy greeted. 

“Evening,” Harry grunted back, watching as Malfoy served himself a glass of pumpkin juice. 

“Enjoying your night?” 

Harry turned his head to scowl at Malfoy. “I  _ was _ .” 

If Malfoy was perturbed by Harry’s comment, he didn’t show it. “Well, then I’ll let you get back to it.” Malfoy raised his glass in a mock toast, a smile on his face that was altogether too wide to be honest. Harry glared.

“I know what you’re doing,” Harry said, just as Malfoy was about to go. 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and Harry felt inexplicably relieved to see the first sincere expression from him all night. “And what’s that?” Malfoy asked. 

“You’re trying to get everyone here to like you,” Harry accused, and belatedly realised how completely ridiculous he sounded when Malfoy began to laugh, full and deep, a sound that made Harry’s stomach seize. 

“You caught me,” Malfoy said when his laughter died down. “Is it working?”

Harry scowled. “You know what I mean.” Malfoy’s expression changed then, there was a flicker of something sour, and Harry felt sorry to see it and even sorrier that he had put it there.  

“Yes, I believe I do,” Malfoy finally said.

“But why?” 

“I just thought it was time for a change,” Malfoy said. He gazed at Harry for half a second before holding out his hand. “Don’t you?”

Harry had to think for only the space of a heartbeat before reaching out and taking Malfoy’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am also on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
